


【托尼唐pwp】酸涩至熟透 孕期abo

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: *D-cup吃醋doc，ABO孕期，Tit job，喷|奶





	【托尼唐pwp】酸涩至熟透 孕期abo

怀孕七个月后，临近孕晚期。  
这一天，唐的敏感和不安感达到了一个新的高度。

“我的胸部很胀，”唐烦躁地摘下眼镜，合上书本，“而且浑身都很热。”  
穿着制服的托尼说：“也许你要出奶了，宝贝，放松点。来，我帮你揉揉它们。”  
“别嬉皮笑脸的，托尼。”唐挥开了他的手掌，“也别靠近我。我说了，很热。”

托尼周末会去科帕上班，因为这两天赚得最多。今天是周六，这意味着整个晚上唐必须得自己度过，这也许是omega此刻更烦躁不安的原因。

“至少给我一个吻。”托尼低下头想吻他，“让我再标记你一下，你好度过这个晚上。”

可唐推开了他。  
“离我远点。”他怒气冲冲地说，“我不想接近你。说真的，我现在很后悔怀孕。我疑神疑鬼，你身上有一点其他omega的味道我都无法忍受，而且还得靠你的标记才能一个人入睡。那天没避孕，真是该死。”

“……你说什么？”托尼皱起眉头，“你的意思是你现在反悔了？”  
唐没来由地此刻只想激怒托尼，于是他说：“是的。”

托尼果然被激怒了。  
他大步地走来走去，“我跟你解释过，那个omega只是科帕的员工，他的发情期到了，只是恰好在我身边发情，仅此而已。至于你无法一个人入睡，我很抱歉，我也不想你这么脆弱。”他站定，失望地系着领结，“只是别说后悔怀孕这种话，这他妈让我很伤心。”

唐抿着嘴。

等不到他的回应，托尼像是彻底伤到了。他咬着牙根扭住唐的肩膀，强迫地在他甜蜜的腺体注入自己的信息素。  
“至少今天晚上你能好过点。”

托尼说：“我会打电话给阿密特，让他明天来照顾你。我明天晚上再来，希望那时候你能改变看法。”

他离开了。

成功惹怒了alpha的omega并没有感到安心，相反，他更加不安了。

他的乳房仍然胀痛。胸口憋闷的唐，冲动地将托尼的衣物扔到了卧室外面，“明天晚上见。”他慢条斯理地说，才感觉到一点解气。

然而，这一次，托尼的信息素也没让唐稳定下来。  
半夜醒来的雪利博士，将扔出去的托尼的衣物全部捡了回来，在床上搭成一个窝，然后睡在里面。  
这是Omega的筑巢行为，他很不安，并且激素分泌不太正常，同时，一阵阵还不强烈的热潮从下体蔓延到了全身，胸口又涨又痛，乳尖不自主地挺立。

 

一觉醒来，天还没有亮。  
没有安全感和对alpha气息的渴望完全占据了Omega的心，过度的不安和情潮，让他的攻击性消失了，只剩下脆弱和渴望疼爱。  
同时，唐的胸脯不再那么胀痛，取而代之的，是一阵阵的酸麻和鼓胀，乳尖还是立着，顶起了睡袍的丝质布料。  
他突然敏感地低声啜泣，给自己打了抑制剂，然后克制着脆弱，尽量镇定地打电话让阿密特过来。

阿密特载着他向科帕驶去。

纽约的寒冬很冷，滴水成冰，清晨尤其寒冷。  
但唐体内翻涌的热潮，让他感觉不到冷。他必须得咬着牙，才能忍住不一叠声地催促阿密特快点开。

轿车在清晨冷清下来的科帕俱乐部门口停下。  
唐一眼就看到了站在门口、解开领带的托尼，还有他身边，一个长相甜美，肌肤雪白，碧绿的大眼睛带着笑意的金发少年。

 

斯蒂芬是老板的新姘头。  
托尼他和斯蒂芬站在一起的原因，是他们要一起等老板出来，然后托尼会载他们回去。  
他看到了停在路旁的博士的轿车，愣了愣，以为自己出现了幻觉。  
但当唐带着怒意向他们走来时，托尼立刻闻到了他身上被抑制剂抑制、但他还是能闻到的信息素味道。

“你怎么来了？”托尼张开手，惊讶地问。

黑人抿着嘴，阴沉地瞥了他身边那个漂亮的白人男孩一眼。

托尼感觉到了他现在情绪不正常的波动，在他说些什么之前，老板从科帕出来了。  
“你先和阿密特回去，好吗？我把老板送回家，就马上去找你。”托尼说。

托尼刚说完，就发现，唐的信息素在激动之下竟然浓浓地翻涌出来。  
他抿着嘴唇，蹙着眉，几乎是泫然欲泣的样子。  
这种性香让托尼脑中警铃大作，他一瞬间释放出信息素包裹了唐，戒备地看向Alpha老板。

芬迪先生捂着鼻子让他赶紧离开，抱紧了自己的新omega。

托尼立即揽住唐，把他往车子那里带。Alpha驱赶了beta仆人，然后把自己的小丈夫塞进副驾驶，系好安全带。

车子启动后，托尼沉沉地说：“你不该跑出来。你知道现在身上的信息素味道有多浓吗？”  
唐拉住他的手腕，有点讨好地说：“我打了抑制剂。”  
“抑制剂？”托尼看起来更生气了，甩开他的手，握住方向盘，“你在怀孕！你不该打抑制剂，为什么这么不小心？”

唐没有说话。  
托尼刚刚和一个漂亮的白人男孩站在一起，而现在他斥责他，还甩开他的手。这让omega内心深处的不安翻倍，他几乎颤抖起来了。  
Omega心中只有一个念头：托尼·维拉朗格是属于他一个人的。没人能抢走他。

到了卡内基音乐厅，托尼先下车。他黑着脸帮唐打开车门，在唐身后进了音乐厅、上楼梯，然后回到博士的屋子里。

唐脱下大衣。  
“那个奶油味的omega很干瘪。”他说，想尽可能的平静，但是浓浓的酸意还是随着话语溢出来。

雪利博士很少去评判什么，更别说是一个人的外表。  
托尼几乎想笑了。  
他没想到唐会这样吃醋，而这种感觉太他妈好了。  
但他表面上冷冷的，不发一言。

alpha的沉默让唐彻底爆发了。  
他在托尼晦暗的目光下，开始解身上的袍子。  
排扣、腰带，然后是里面的衬袍、宽松的裤子。

他浑身赤裸地站在托尼面前，露出了至少有C杯，甚至可能已经D杯的蜜糖色乳球。这两个紧致有弹性的球顶端，是比原来大了但仍然小小的褐色奶头。它们挺立着，又柔软又挺立，乳晕淫靡的色情。  
还有高高挺起的七个月孕肚。

托尼一瞬间就浑身燥热，并且隐隐感觉，如果他继续保持若即若离的态度，他的omega将会做出更大胆的举动。  
所以他装作冷淡的样子，甚至混蛋地皱了皱眉。他自己都觉得自己太混蛋了点。  
   
托尼转身走进了卧室，对床上他的衣服搭成的巢穴并不感到意外。  
他刚在床边坐下，唐就走了进来。

他的样子太性感了。  
而且面容委屈隐忍，看起来像是被遗弃的大型犬。

唐跪在他身下的摊子上，修长的双手解开他的西裤，释放了alpha雄伟的粗硬性器。  
此时他有着不像话的顺从，而且大胆妄为。修长骨节分明的双手，捧起了自己的奶球，夹住了粗硬紫红的东西。

可是托尼没有立刻动作。

“我对你没有吸引力了？”焦糖色性感的紧致弹性乳房夹着意大利人那条紫红鸡巴，唐像是自言自语般的喃喃。  
他一根手指伸到后面抠挖自己蜜穴里源源不断的蜜液，抹在托尼的鸡巴上，然双手摇晃着自己的乳房，给他撸管。乳波激烈地颤抖，唐在鸡巴向前挺时用丰润的嘴唇含吮龟头。

托尼故意没有回答。  
果然，毫无安全感的孕妇更委屈地红着眼，驯服地盯着他，卖力给他打奶炮。骚货荡妇一样的风骚，他眼中迷蒙，奶波摇晃。

托尼有意忍耐，但架不住浑身散发着热潮信息素的唐卖力地服侍。  
当被射在脸上和深蜜糖色的乳房上，黑人Omega发出满足地叹息，带着得意和“我就知道如此”的微笑，然后，将乳白色的精液亲自抹在自己的深褐奶尖上面。

意大利人被他深深地取悦了。  
托尼平复着高潮，顺便玩他。  
他伸手揉捏唐的奶头，揉乳晕 ，然后持续地搔着奶孔。  
唐跪在地毯上，浑身颤抖，但仍然自己托着将会用来哺乳的奶球让他玩，发红的眼一眨不眨地看着托尼。  
孕期发情，还尤为没有安全感的吃着醋的omega，本能地对快感的适应度更佳。  
为了能用湿意和情潮取悦alpha，黑人自身敏感得简直一摸就要喷射潮吹，用浪荡敏感的身体拴住属于自己的alpha。  
钢琴家在丈夫只玩弄乳头和乳晕的情况下抖着身子，蜜穴涌出大量爱液，高潮了起来。  
托尼涨红了脸，低声叫他骚货。唐高潮得更激烈了，趴伏在alpha的大腿上，一手不忘护着肚子，又翘又圆的屁股随着高潮摇摆，蜜液汩汩流出他翕张的蜜穴。  
omega淫荡欲望强烈的样子成功让alpha射精后立刻硬了起来，他揉捏黑人脖梗后肿胀的腺体，只想占有他，让他永远为他高潮。

唐喘着气直起身，托尼眼睛发暗了。  
他高高挺立的两个奶尖，竟然从奶孔里沁出了一股乳汁。它们蜿蜒流下唐性感的亮褐色肌肤，颜色对比强烈，淫靡又色情。  
“你出奶了。”托尼哑声说。  
唐低头，看到了正流出奶汁的乳头。  
托尼的反应让他收到了鼓舞，他抬起修长的手指，自己轻轻掐住了它们。  
又一股汁液流下。唐吟哦起来，扬起修长的脖颈。 

从omega身上浓浓的信息素和喷薄而出的奶汁，托尼明白，唐彻底发情了，而且还是尤为敏感的孕期发情。  
这就解释了他古怪的情绪变化。  
实际上，托尼在他出现在科帕的那一刻就原谅了他，后来的斥责和冷漠不过是不愿意让他觉得他那些话是能被轻易原谅的（不过他的确轻易原谅了他，因为托尼知道唐不是真这么想的）。  
而现在，他觉得刚刚冷漠是对的。  
他们会度过一个畅快的早晨。

现在，属于他的唐软成了一滩水，揉着自己的奶头，讨好他。

托尼毫不掩盖地释放出信息素，鬼知道他忍了多久。  
唐在被浓郁的alpha信息素包裹时，奶头就由流出奶汁，变为喷射出了细细的汁液，淫靡得像色情片的主角。

他无力地向后仰，被托尼捞住，然后浓厚熨帖的信息素更全面地包裹了他，他软软地任人摆弄。

意大利人将高潮过的他放在床上。黑人自动张开大腿，甚至抓住了腿窝，主动露出肉窑求操。  
他的蜜穴湿成一片，向外涌出蜜液，大量地打湿了床单。  
乳头还在汩汩沁着奶汁，奶香弥漫。  
唐因为渴望而微微蹙眉，摇摆屁股，张合蜜穴，发出委屈和急切的催促声。  
他甚至努力地越过肚子，用漂亮的指头主动扒开翕张的蜜色穴口，像是展示它的多汁和美味。  
托尼不可能放过这样的饕餮大餐，他说着下流的情话，夸奖着他的乖巧和淫荡，握着那条鸡巴肏了进去。  
托尼操进去，仅仅只是没入，拉伸和饱胀感就给了极度敏感的唐颤抖着的第二次高潮。  
高潮中，唐原本只是滴滴答答淌着奶汁，此刻乳孔和导乳管彻底打开，达到了奶阵，奶汁随着快感而一股一股激射而出。

托尼看呆了。  
精液和奶汁射在唐的孕肚上，然后像化掉的奶油一样流下来，色泽对比强烈。  
托尼开始操他。  
他粗大的鸡巴没有很重，但是一次次沉稳地戳着他隐秘的生殖腔的软肉。孕期的Omega敏感得一碰就出水，更别提是直接刺激生殖腔腔口。唐在丛小腹蔓延全身的舒爽刺激中打开了生殖腔，那个小口被操得酸麻，不能自主闭合。  
托尼每操一下，唐的挺立乳头就喷射一股细细的奶汁，到最后他喷奶的频率和托尼操他的频率同步，完全被alpha掌控了一切，一个微小的反应都因他而起。 唐发出似哭非哭的啜泣声，抱着自己修长的小腿，主动迎合地挺腰摆臀。 

托尼快速而稳稳的操他 他的生殖腔不断地喷出汁液，奶汁也不断射出，洒得他们两个上身都湿了，滴滴拉拉地流淌。  
唐油亮亮，湿淋淋，软绵绵的。  
他没有一刻忘记的本能驱使下目的——驱赶所有omega，一人独享他雄壮有力的alpha，用淫荡多汁的成熟肉体缠住他。  
他会因为托尼逗弄他故意抽出鸡巴而流着泪握住它，吃进自己的穴口。他会握住乳房把喷奶的奶头喂到托尼嘴里，第一次出奶本来碰触一下就会流出奶汁的柔软母性乳头，却被白人吮吸着，有时还恶意地咬一咬，唐高潮到浑身激颤，奶汁喷射得高高的洒到睫毛上，他摇摆得像大海里飘摇的小舟。  
发情的孕妇omega对高潮太熟悉了，也太沉迷了。他的生殖腔一波一波地泄着爱液给托尼，紧窄的甬道加紧鸡巴。  
“我是最好的。”他被面对面地抱在怀里操，低声呢喃，又得到了一个更强的高潮。  
托尼将浑身油亮湿透、像非洲神祇一样漂亮软顺的唐抱在怀中，Omega的大肚子挺起来，浪荡又美丽，散发着对alpha而言致命的魅力。托尼握着他肥嘟嘟圆翘翘的屁股，精壮的腰肢强悍有力，鸡巴打桩机一样插入他。  
托尼咬着他一边挺翘又柔软的奶头干他，浓香的奶汁喷射到他的嘴里，同时得到的还有唐的啜泣呻吟，和高潮中喷射的爱液。  
“你是最好的荡妇。”他含着他的乳头，大力插他，觉得自己会死在他身上。唐又痉挛起来，一抖一抖向上挺身，淫靡的液体从交合处像泄了闸一样涌出，精液从黑色的阴茎顶端滴滴流淌。他发出爽到失语的啼哭，他被操得太好了。  
与其说是一波一波的高潮，不如说Omega在整场交配中就没有停下高潮的快感。这是一场omega孕期专有的绵长高潮，能够持续到alpha射精，不同的只是强度。高潮时而强到让人头脑昏沉，只想尖叫，时而稳定地提供让大脑持续欢愉的快感。  
他几乎陷在里面。高潮的身体最能够侍候取悦alpha，甬道时刻紧缩痉挛，生殖腔的腔口喷射出大量的蜜液，浇着alpha的鸡巴。

在托尼看来他美得出奇，肚腹的弧度也流露着母性的美感。他又淫荡得自然，就好像这个omega天生为交配而生。  
意大利人不介意直白地说出对他的赞美，关于他的美丽和淫荡。  
他描述着他身体的紧致和供应不断的汁液，不管是上面还是下面的。  
他用市井俚语、下流的粗话来描述他。  
托尼的确是很棒的美食评论家，他用最精炼、最让人承受不住的直白语言，来向唐描述他品尝他的绝妙滋味，紧，爽，穴，肏，鸡巴，骚货，荡妇。礼仪学博士被逼着学习这种表达方式，到最后托尼说什么他就依从他，不过严守了“butter”的发音，即使托尼在耳边“butt-ur”“butt-ur”地蛊惑，也绝不改口。

托尼侧着压住唐，握着他的乳球，爆发出alpha原始的吼叫，咬他肿胀的腺体，内射在他的小穴中，没有在生殖腔成结。  
他射进去的时候唐的奶汁喷射得到处都是，发出受不了的惊叫，长腿绷直，修长的手指在托尼背上留下抓痕，身体激烈地痉挛高潮颤抖，盛放出蜜汁，嘴里咿咿啊啊难成句子，就好像已经坏了。但托尼知道他只是爽过了头。

托尼也爽得要命，他过了很久才从快感中脱身，抽出鸡巴。  
唐的奶汁从因为产奶而特别挺立的奶头上不断沁出，顺着蜜色乳球汩汩流淌下来，像成熟饱胀的果实流出了汁液。  
浓稠的alpha的精液从他的熟软蜜穴中溢出。  
怀着这个意大利人的孩子，含着他的精液，为他喷射出奶汁，在他的占有下高潮。  
唐脱力地大口喘气，是融化的焦糖。他无力柔顺地任凭alpha用鸡巴拍他的穴口，任凭他吧自己身上乱七八糟的液体抹匀。  
怀孕的omega终于在alpha的浇灌下熟透了。

唐躺在湿透了的床单上，捶了托尼一拳，砸在他的胸口。但因为无力而柔顺，就像在调情或者撒娇求疼爱。  
托尼做到浑身是汗，头发散下。他餍足地吻他的肚子。  
意大利人的眼睛发着光，像温柔的蓝宝石。  
“我爱你，最爱你，也只爱你。”他这么说。  
“我知道了。”唐的声音因为快乐的呻吟而喑哑，湿意淋淋，他汗湿散发着蒸腾的淫靡和旺盛的活力，“我也是。”

 

*不负责任HP AU沙雕彩蛋  
*假如托尼是巫师？  
巫师托尼x麻瓜唐

托尼用魔法记录了全程，时不时放出来，窝在被窝里和唐一起品。  
唐气得脸色阴沉，要求他赶紧delete，被嬉皮笑脸地拒绝后起身想走，但轻而易举地就被摁在床上。Alpha立刻感觉到说着不要的唐湿了个透，当然要好好再疼♂爱他。  
最后哭唧唧的黑美人被从后面抱着操，躺在alpha身上，被握住两个奶子，眼睛移不开地盯着魔法录像看，乖乖地和录像里的自己一起被操着喷奶。


End file.
